I Just Wanna Run
by Forever To Never
Summary: Ally is fed up with her talent going unnoticed at home and makes a big decision to run away. Three years later, she is teaching at a high school and still waiting for her music career to take off. That is, until a blonde boy moves in across the hall with a certain proposition. Now, all the doors are opening, but will her past catch up with her?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fanfictioners!

I haven't posted a story in a while and was working on an Austin and Ally one, and decided to post it. It's based on The Downtown Fiction's I Just Wanna Run. Amazing song, which you should listen to.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY REFERENCES I MAKE DURING THE WHOLE STORY! :D

Now please read! And if this is like any other story, I really didn't mean for this. I don't think it is, but please PM me if you think it is like another. Thanks!

* * *

It was a normal summer evening, where I was crying my eyes out on top of my law books. My parents had made a deal with me that if I went to college to study in whatever I wanted with their money, I would have to go study to be a lawyer. This is my 1st year in it, and I absolutely hate it. And on top of it, my parents are forcing everything onto me. It's either, "Oh Ally, that boy across the street wanted to see if you would go out to lunch with him. His parents are very wealthy," or "Ally, sweetie, you should really learn how to clean the house by yourself, like when you even get your own house," and sometimes even, "Honey, why don't you stop the singing for once, and go out and check out law firm offices?". Why can't they see I don't want to be a lawyer or a stay at home mom, or just another girl who is trying to get dates?

My parents didn't appreciate my musical talent. I had gotten a degree in teaching and music at Florida International University, and was planning on leaving to LA in hopes of finding a place away from my parents, when they guilted me into the whole lawyering thing.

When I was little, I would start learning an instrument, and a week or so later, I would be pretty good at it. For example, I just finished learning the digeridoo a few minutes ago, and was playing a version of Secondhand Serenade's Fall For You, when my dad burst through the door.

"ALLY! What are you doing now?!" He said angrily, his hands balling up into fists.

"I-i just finished learning how t-to play the digeri-"I stuttered before he broke in.

"What did I say about the music?! It's pointless and stupid! Especially for a future lawyer!" He yelled.

"But dad, I don't WANT to be a lawyer!" I protested. His face started turning red and he came closer to the instrument in my lap.

And with one swift movement, he picked it up and threw it across the room. Jeeze, I had forgotten how strong he was….

"Ally, get your head out of the clouds! You are NEVER going to be a successful singer!" He fired back.

"I have had it! I am done with being a lawyer, and done with being a little cookie cutter of you and mom! I am sick of you guys ordering me around and I will never love you!" I yelled.

Then something unexpected happened.

My father, the loving Lester Dawson, slapped me.

I fell to the ground, clutching my burning cheek, tears starting to spill out of my eyes. My dad grabbed my book and started ripping out my pages and throwing them around, stepping on my ribs in the process.

"DAD!" I screamed, trying to reach the littered pages and the sad, empty cover in my dad's huge, destroying hands. He dropped the cover on me and started for the door.

"It's for the best, Ally." he said, as I wept loudly onto my cover. The door slammed and I lost it.

I grabbed some pencils and markers from a basket and started writing all over the walls, 'Dreamkiller', 'I hate you', and 'the source of my downfall'. I looked at the my mess I made and threw myself over the stack of schoolbooks on my d and let all my tears out.

A thought struck my mind quickly that I would've never considered before now. I ran to my room and grabbed two of my biggest suitcases and stuffed all of my necessary clothes in it that I would possibly need, along with a few necessities, also pulling on a hoodie over my bright blue shirt. I grabbed my wallet and stuffed it into my purse. I also ran into my parent's room quietly where my mom was sleeping. My dad was probably out at his 'precious' store, thankfully. The safe was open, thankfully, and I grabbed a few stacks of cash and ran out to my purse, stuffing it in.

The practice room was looking distraught, just like how my parents would look like when they found out what I was doing. I picked up the remnants of my book, my tears now filled with anger and revenge. I grabbed my Martin D28 and put it into it's case, along with a few books for beginners. Maybe where ever I was going, I could give some lessons for some money.

The bags in my arms were thrown in the back of the car and I ran to the front seat, powering up the BMW.

"Well, Mom and Dad, I love you, but I've gotta chase my dreams." I said, starting to pull out of the garage and programming an address into the GPS, when I saw a silhouette of a boy in the road behind me. I lowered the windows, revealing the face of my ex-boyfriend, Dallas.

"Ally?" He asked, a little bewildered. I closed my eyes in a minute of mini-defeat and looked back at the boy in front of me.

"Dallas, what do you want?" I asked, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"Well, I came over to see if there was something wrong, but obviously you are fine…." He said awkwardly. I rolled my eyes and moved my hands to the steering wheel from my lap.

"Look, I am a perfectly ok person, and I don't need any help." I said, putting the gearshift into drive and speeding down the road to my free and hope-filled future.

* * *

So, how'd you like the first chapter? I plan on updating on Mondays and Fridays! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fanfictioners! **

**So, it's a Friday, which means update! I am at a small fork in the road, so the next update might be on Tuesday. Sorry... I am just mad at myself because I don't know which one you guys want more... ANYways... here is the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any references I make. Or Austin and Ally. Or an Ipad. Or Disneyland. Or air. Or the sky. **

Three Years Later….

"Ms. Dawson, it's time to go home." One of my students called out. I was still fully enveloped in my paperwork before I saw my clock.

It was a spring afternoon in April, where all the windows in my Journalism classroom, and the sweet scent of cherry blossoms filled the air. I was double checking my report cards, before Jeremy pulled me out of my daze.

"Jaine, what did I tell you to call me?" I said, putting my work away into the filing cabinets and clearing my muddled desk.

"Sorry, Ms. Ally." she said, taking a seat on one of my many stools. "What's got your mind?"

"Oh, just an anniversary I'd like to forget." I confessed, staring into the girl's odd green eyes.

"Ah, a breakup?" she said, leaning back. I rolled my eyes and shook my head no.

"No, something else I'd like to not think about!" I said, smiling. She huffed in a bit of an exasperation and watched as I grabbed the rest of my stuff I needed for my weekend and started walking towards the door.

"Wow, the teacher that puts her Twitter feed up onto the screen has a secret?" she said with fake amusement. I laughed and nodded.  
"Yes I do. Now, Allons-y!" I said, walking down the hall outside, where my bike was chained up. I threw my books into the basket of the bike and started pedaling toward my apartment building. Jaine walked behind me, talking about her latest tune she had made up on her guitar. I just nodded along, thinking about where I would be right now at home. Probably On my way home from a law office, picking up the night's dinner for my husband, possibly Dallas. I shuddered at the thought and just kept pedaling towards the apartment building.

I locked my bike to the rack and then started to walk inside. I raced upstairs and began teaching guitar to Jaine.

"Now, put your fingers on the third fret and with the G string, then strum a little…" A beautiful sound came out of the old acoustic guitar.

"Perfect!" I cheered. "Now, play that with this music…" I said, moving some papers onto her stand, then running to the piano and starting to play the song, "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox 20.

"We did it!" I shouted when we finished the song. Jaine jumped up and did a little solo that sounded really good. I danced around the room terribly, celebrating our month long hard work.

That is, till the neck cracked on my guitar.

"Aww, Ally I-I am so sorry…" she stuttered, holding the damaged instrument in her hands, as if she had killed a child.

"Jaine, it's fine. This needs to go to the repair shop, anyways." I said, taking the instrument in my hands and putting it back in it's case gently. "That guitar is probably about ten years old. It was bound to happen."

"But it's your guitar! It's the one you-"

"Jaine! It's not a big deal! I promise!" I laughed out. I took the case back into my bedroom and pulled out my Stratocaster I had bought a few months ago and brought it into the living room. "Besides, this one is much more fun to play!"

There was a knock at the door, just as I began to play. I ran over and opened the door to find a blonde guy about my age with a plaid shirt and colored jeans. His face was bright with happiness and his eyes were full of wonder.  
"Excuse me, I was wondering if this is Ally Dawson's apartment?" He asked. I sprung out of my stupor and took a small breath.

"That depends, who is asking?" I flirted.

"Well, I am Austin Moon, Jaine's older brother." He flirted back, leaning against the wall. I could've sworn I saw a small glimpse of abs. "I am supposed to pick him up?"

"Austin!" Jaine yelled, running back up behind me. I moved out of the way a little, watching a reunion, I think.

The two engulfed each other in a huge hug and shed a few tears. I felt a small flutter in my heart, seeing the bond between the siblings. They pulled away a little and Jaine started explaining the situation to me.

"Austin is my brother. He's about 26, and was traveling around the country for the past few years. I haven't seen him in forever, and now he's finally home!" she squealed. I laughed and smiled at her happiness as Austin wrapped his arm around her.

"Yup! Now it's just me and this kiddo!" He said playfully, ruffling her hair. "Mom and dad are in Africa for a few months.

"Oh yeah, they left a few days ago!" Jaine remembered, looking up at Austin. My mouth dropped open a little.

"So wait, you've been home alone for the past few days?" I said, half amazed and half mad. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess it never came up…" she said, twiddling her thumbs. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her.

"Oh crap! I forgot the soup!" Austin said, reaching up to his mouth and starting to run down the hall.

"You left the stove on?!" Jaine yelled back. He gave a pale nod and I just shook my head.

"If you need any help, just come and ask, ok Jaine?" I called down the hall. She nodded and waved goodbye while running after her brother. I went back to the privacy of my apartment and gave out a sigh of relief.

"Just me and my music…" I whispered, sitting down at the piano and playing Adele's 'Someone Like You'.

**That's it folks! Please review and save a cat this weekend. And eat bacon. And read my new one direction story coming out in the next few days! Wow, that's a lot of stuff... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meant to update this like a few days ago, sorry... **

**Oh, and the song Ally was singing at the end of the last chapter is now changed to A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope, which I don't own.**

* * *

Austin's POV

"Jaine, I am perfectly capable of taking care of you!" I said sternly.

"Oh really?" She said, pulling a smoking pot of soup off of the stove and turning the flame down. I bit back a reply as the smoking pot gave off a sickening smell.

"Pizza?" I offered?

"Pizza." Jaine answered. I looked around the room for a phone as the green mush was poured into the trash and the sink turned on. "Why don't we invite Ally over?"

"Oh, Ally, sure!" I answered back trying to not sound suspicious. Ally, she was great. Her brunette and blonde hair, her beautiful smile, her laugh like a thousand twinkling bells.

She was perfect. If only she sang….

"Ok, since loverboy is in a trance, I guess I will go get her…."My little sis said, finishing scrubbing the pot and putting it on a towel to dry.

"NO!" I yelled, making her jump. "How about I go get her?" I added more calmly.

"Ok, ok. I will get the pizza." She said, plopping on the couch. I grabbed my shoes and started walking towards Ally's apartment when I heard a melodious voice came out of nowhere.

"A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together…"

Where was it coming from?

"It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I am holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven…"

I turned and faced Ally's door when the sound came out stronger. There was a light piano playing in the background and, being the nosy person I am, I opened the door a tiny bit and saw the brunette girl sitting at a piano and reading out of an old book with worn edges.

"No, heaven doesn't seem so far away, now, now, heaven doesn't seem so far away…." Ally sang, I slowly stepped into the room. The door was still opened behind me and I didn't care. The beautiful tune filled the halls, and I grabbed a guitar and played lightly along to the music.

"A drop in the ocean," she sang.

"A drop in the ocean…" I echoed.

Ally kept singing and I kept echoing lightly, careful not to disturb her. When the song finished, I started clapping my hands and cheering for her.

"You're a great singer!" I said loudly. She jumped almost five feet and her whole face went pale.

"Get out!" She yelled. I gave her an odd look.

"Why?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Get out, Austin. Now!" she yelled at me, grabbing the old book off her stand and swinging it at me. I put my hands up in protest and backed out of the room quickly. "Get!"

"I am not a dog, Ally!" I said back playfully. She just looked like a deer in the headlights and I was probably the cause of it.

The door slammed between us. My heart sank to my feet and I stayed watching the door, wishing it could open and Ally could just say I am sorry, and I could say it too, and we could be friends and-

"Austin?" Jaine called from the end of the hall.

"What?" I asked, sadly.

"Did you see her sing?" She asked, leaning against the wall. I turned and nodded, a little creeped out.

"How'd you guess?" I asked, walking towards her.

"You've got the 'look'." She said, starting to walk to our apartment. "Guys think she's cute, go into her apartment, hear her sing, and then they get yelled at. I see it all the time." My little sister explained.

"I blew it…." I whispered, little heart broken.

"No! Actually the opposite. I have another lesson tomorrow, and you can see her again. Just, don't blow it." She warned.

"Does she have a record deal anywhere?" I asked, a little abruptly. Jaine shrugged.

"No, or else I would know. She's my teacher, and I think I would know. Why?"

"No matter. Hey, is the pizza here?" I asked, trying to take my mind away from the whole matter.

"Oh yeah. I am gonna go ask if she wants some, ok?" She informed me. I nodded and took off in the direction of our Italian food. My phone buzzed as soon as I got into the apartment. It was my best friend calling.

"Hey Dez! What's up?" I asked, taking a slice of heaven from it's cardboard chariot.

"Not much, I was just wondering if I could come over. My parents are all crazed about my pet llama." He said.

"Wait, I thought you had an alpaca?!" I said.

"Oh, Marvin? Yeah, my parents kicked him out. Then I got Sally!" He said happily. I rolled my eyes and took a breath.

"Sure. Come over whenever." I replied, taking a seat on the couch.

"Everything ok, buddy?" he asked.

"Oh, fine. I'll tell you later." I said, taking another bite of pizza.

"Ok. See you soon." Dez said.

"Bye."I finished. The line went dead, and I tossed it onto the other couch. I was just about to get another slice of pizza, when I had a great idea. I jumped up to my phone and quickly texted Dez to get another pizza and a video recorder.

We were going to make Ally Dawson famous.

* * *

**Soo, what did u guys think of it? It was kinda crappy, I know. Three reviews and then I will update on Friday! :) Have a supercalifragilisticexpialidocious day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! I haven't got much to say, so yay!**

**First, I am almost out of ideas, so please comment below or pm me for something. I will provide credit if I use it. **

**Second, school is starting to get busy, so I might only be updating once a week. Sorry...**

**Third, thanks to the three reviewers! You guys rock!**

**That's it, folks! Please Review and Follow! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Jaine's POV

"Ally?" I said, knocking on the door lightly. There wasn't any noise coming from the other side of the door, but I was pretty sure she was still in there.

"Come on, Ally. I have pickles…" I sang to the door.

Oddly, the door opened a crack, and my tear stricken teacher stood there, her eyes gliittering with the salty drops.

"Are they Dill?" she whispered. I nodded and picked up the small jar of pickles and walked into the apartment.

I went and sat on the couch and opened the jar, revealing about 12 pickles, ready to eat. Ally plopped down next to me, grabbing one.

"So, care to explain the reason you are crying more than normal?" I asked. Her face went pale and a few more tears threatened to fall out onto her cheeks.

"Not really…" she said, munching on her pickle.

"If you talk about it, you might feel better." I hinted.

"I don't know." she said, grabbing the remote and turning the tv on. I grabbed it from her and turned it back off.

"Ally, as a student, I would never care about you this much to even go into your personal life. But, as a friend, I just want to comfort you." I said from the heart.

"Really?" she said, lighting up a little. I nodded and waited in silence as she prepared herself to tell her tale.

"Well, three years ago, I was in Florida, studying to become a lawyer. My parents made a deal with me that if I was going to go to college to study teaching and music, and if they payed, then would have to go to school as a lawyer. I finished and got my degree in teaching and music, then started to study to become a lawyer. I hated it. My parents would try to get music out of my life by telling me to go and do stuff around the house, or go and date some rich guy for the money, and I was just done with it.

"One night, though, I was playing the didgeridoo and my dad was mad. He threw my instrument across the room, and we got into an argument. He ripped up all my music and then left to go to his stupid store. And then, I got an idea.

"Once my mom was surely asleep and my dad was definitely gone, I packed up enough stuff I could carry and grabbed some money and left in my dad's BMW. Now, here I am." she finished, a tear falling out.

I was speechless. My mouth was agape as I watched my journalism teacher sit in front of me, with her eyes desperately searching my face for some kind of comfort.

"Jaine, can you speak?" She asked, a little scared. I finally took a breath and let out a huge squeal.

"Youranawayfromhomeandaresocoolandgutsy!" I yelled in one breath. She clapped a hand over my mouth and gave me a look.

"Shhh! You gotta keep it a secret!" she said, her eyes aflame. I took a deep breath and smiled wide as her hand dropped from my mouth.

"I promise!" I said, triumphantly. She rolled her eyes and got up, humming a new tune.

"What are humming?" I asked, slyly walking over to a box filled with empty sheet music.

"Oh, just a tune I was thinking about." she said, washing the pickle juice from her fingers. "It goes like this." she said, humming it a bit louder.

I madly wrote the notes down on the sheet. She kept humming the song as I wrote down the notes. When she stopped, I had about five pages filled.

"That's a really good beat." I complimented, turning my head to find her standing over me with a cup of hot chocolate for each of us. She shrugged and just pulled up a chair next to me.

"I was trying to write the lyrics to it, but I didn't know what to write it on." Ally said, leaning back into the chair. I put the music up onto a stand and started playing it slowly on the piano.

"You know," I began. "If we sped it up, then it would sound even better." I suggested. I started playing the notes faster, and it all fell into place.

"Wow! That was really good!" Ally said, setting down her hot cup and sitting next to me on the piano bench. "But it needs lyrics."

"You could write some." I said, fingering the keys.

There was a few moments of silence, besides for the hum of the fridge.

"I don't know…." she said, resting her hands in her lap. I started walking towards the couch to grab my shoes.

"Please?" I asked, giving my best set of puppy dog eyes I could try.

"Fine. I will try." She said, giving up. I silently did a little dance and slipped my shoes on quickly.

"Thanks Ally!" I squealed, giving her a hug, then heading for the door. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Jaine!" Ally said, standing up to lock the door behind me. I stepped out into the hall to find my brother and his cooky friend, Dez, listening to Ally's door.

"What are you two idiots doing?" I asked, sticking my fists onto my hips. They looked at each other and started babbling like idiots.

"We needed some, uh…." Austin began.

"Armadillo feed!" Dez said abruptly. I rolled my head and grabbed their ears dragging them back to the apartment.

"You guys need to stop spying on her." I said, after locking the door behind us. I grabbed the last piece of pizza and devoured it, watching the two boys disappear down the hall into Austin's room. I followed them down the hall and pushed open the door.

"Promise to stop spying on her?" I said, staring the two boys in the eyes. They nodded and went back to looking at Dez's computer screen. I huffed loudly and then walked to my room, climbing into bed, lightly hearing the sounds of piano through the walls.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review, it would make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, yes, I know, I was like a week off my updating scheduele, but please forgive me! I was on vacation and didn't have time to write, or a computer to write on. Sorry sorry sorry! **

**ANYways, read! NOW!**

* * *

Austin's POV

"Austin, when are you going to show this to Annie?" Dez said, typing away on his computer, messing with sound files.

We had been in my room for about 3 hours, working with some sound files we had got from listening into Ally's room last night, and we were tired. Oddly enough, living on a cold pizza and sodas all night helped us stay awake!

"For one, her name is Ally, and two, as soon as I show it to Jimmy." I answered, throwing away an empty pizza box.

While I was away, a label heard me singing at a coffee shop, and immediately signed me. I made a few records under a pen name, but no one really knows about me. I was mainly huge in London, though. Jimmy loves me, and I have recommended people to him before. What difference is Ally?

"And how soon will you see him?" Dez asked.

"Today at three." I said, staring at the clock which shone in the dark. It was about three o'clock in the morning, and we both were beat tired and bored of listening to a rendition of a song Jainey was humming to, but changed a bit. After Jainey went to sleep, we went back to Ally's door and waited for her to finish her song. Finally, at midnight, she was finished with it and went to bed, just as we started to edit the sound.

"Austin, maybe you should get some rest…" Dez said, staring at the computer hard. I yawned a bit and nodded.

"Thanks buddy." I said, climbing into my bed and willingly letting sleep wash over me.

The next morning, I woke up to my best friend sleeping soundly on the floor, a CD in his hand.

"Dez," I yawned. "Did you finish the song?"

The ginger shot up, his eyes full of humor staring at me. "Your-your face!" He laughed.

I quickly got up and saw that I was covered in pink and purple makeup, my eyes a bright blue hue. Red lipstick was smeared over my lips lazily and I was wearing a princess crown.

"Jainey." I said menacingly. I tore through my room and out to the kitchen, where my sister was sitting alone, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Well, sleeping beauty, nice of you to wake up!" She joked. I was pretty sure I turned bright red, but who could tell under the makeup?

"You're gonna get it!" I yelled, chasing her out the room and into the hall. She turned down the stairs and out a window onto the fire escape. I followed her, just as she jumped into an open window. My anger rose with every step, until I jumped into the familiar room.

Next to the piano, Jainey stood next to Ally, a phone in her hand. Ally could barely contain her laughter.

"Ally! Nice to see you here!" I said, blushing furiously and trying to look cool against the windowsill. At that moment, I realized that I was still in my PJs, my shirt off and my boxers on. I guess Ally noticed too, her cheeks turning pink.

"Well hello there, Princess." she said, leaning against the piano. I took off my crown and threw it out the window, much to Jainey's dismay. I tried rubbing off some makeup, but it was no use.

"Now, this was fun, but I have to be taking home JJ now," I said, walking to my sister and grabbing her arms and leading her towards the door.

"Buh bye, princess!" Ally said as we walked to the door.

"Oh, Ally?" I asked as soon as I pushed Jainey out the door. "Look, about barging in on you while you were singing the other day, I am really sorry. I didn't know you had stage fright and-"

"Austin, its perfectly fine. I overreacted a bit anyways." She butted in.

"Well, I want to make it up to you. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight at Melody Diner?" I asked.

"I don't know, I mean, I've got some papers to grade, and it is a Saturday, which means Doctor Who reruns will be on, so-"

"How about I get some burgers for us, and I will watch it with you! I am a Whovian." I asked. She smiled that one smile that made me weak in the knees and I could barely stand not to go up to her and kiss her.

"Sure, Austin. That sounds perfect." Ally answered, her voice kind.

Jainey's POV

As soon as I was pushed out the door, I knew exactly what was going to happen. My right ear was pushed up against the door and I could vaguely hear what was going on.

"I overreacted a bit anyways."

I think he was apologizing for listening in on her. What a nice boy!

"Well, I want to make it up to you. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight at Melody Diner?"

Whoa! My big brother is gonna get shot down for a Doctor Who marathon! Haha, loser.

"I don't know, I mean, I've got some papers to grade, and it is a Saturday, which means Doctor Who reruns will be on…"

Here comes the blow…..

"How about I get us some burgers for us, and I will watch it with you! I am a Whovian."

Wow, you leave for a few months and your style of tv changes! But here comes the let down….

"Sure Austin. That sounds perfect."

WHAT?

The door opened soon after and a smiling blonde boy was standing in the doorway. I was still speechless.

"And that, baby sister, is how you use a prank to help you." he said, triumphantly. I still couldn't register what just happened.

"Wait, what?!" is all I could say. Austin took my hands and led me back to our apartment.

"Little sister, you must understand two things. One, I am a supreme awesome overlord of all girls, and two, I am going out with Ally!" He said, happily. I snapped out of my stupor.

"Wait, is this just a joke?" I asked, a little mad. "Because if you are just dating her for the heck of it, then quit it."

"No! I just want to get to know her! She is a really nice girl, and there's something there, I just know it." He said, walking towards the pantry to get some pancake mix.

"Well, if you can get Ally to love you, I will be thoroughly impressed."

* * *

**Tell me what you guys thought of this week's chapter! If I get 10 reviews, I will post two chapters asap. I swear! THANKS FOR READING! And yes. the reviews cant all be from you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO STONEHENGE!**

**lol, I am the doctor. XD**

**Not much to say, but HERE IS THE CHAPTER! **

**Btw, I was just wondering if there were any Gallagher Girl series readers out there? Just finished the last book. In other related news, I died. WHY?**

* * *

Austin's POV

"Jainey, where is the makeup remover?" I yelled from the bathroom with Dez.

We had been in the bathroom for about half an hour, trying to scrub off the make up. Half of it was off, but the other half hung on as we scrubbed avidly. My eyes burned from the soap dripping into them.

"Here." My sister said, walking into the cramped bathroom holding a bottle labeled 'Makeup Remover' and a bag of cottonballs.

"Thanks sis." I said, cracking the bottle open and rubbing my face raw. In mere seconds, I was clean and my face was just a little red.

"So, when was that meeting with Jimmy?" she asked, looking at her phone.

"About 2:25."

"2:25?!" I yelled, my voice cracking. Both the people in the bathroom held back their giggles as I ran to my room, grabbing my shirt from the closet and throwing it on.

"Yes, my princess brother." Jainey giggled from the doorway. I quickly switched into all of the correct clothes and started making my way to the door, my disheveled plaid shirt flowing sort-or behind me. I quickly grabbed my keys to the old Volkswagen Bug downstairs and the copy of Ally's Song.

"Wait, what's up?" Jainey asked, sauntering into the living room. I suddenly bit my lip and looked at Dez, making sure he wouldn't tell her the plan.

"Nothing. Just meeting Jimmy for a meeting." I half-lied while running out the door. "Dez, watch her, ok?"

Jainey's POV

The door slammed, closing my brother's best friend and I together in the same room.

"Dez," I asked sweetly. The carrot-topped boy snapped around to face me, his eyes hiding his fear of me and my ability to kick his butt any day of the week.

"I- I don't know anything!" The boy said, stumbling back onto the couch. I slowly walked to him.

"Does this exact meeting have anything to do with Ally?" I asked. At the mention of my teacher's name, the boy went stiff. I rolled my eyes and started to drag him towards my brother's room.

"Where- where are you taking me?" Dez asked. I tossed him in the room and shut the door behind us.

"You will show me what you guys did all last night." I said. "I should've known, you guys going over all those sound thingys."

Dez didn't really pay attention, only going and picking out the file. I started listening to it and heard Ally's voice clear, the piano in the background. She sang to the tune of which we were playing with last night.

"Dez, you know this is like totally illegal without Ally's consent, right?" I asked, backing away from the computer. His face turned pale as I crossed my arms over his chest.

"But Austin-"

"No buts, mister! Now, sit in here and think about what you've done!" I commanded, taking the computer to the other side of the room. I slammed the door shut and went back into the living room, awaiting my brother.

Austin's POV

My sweaty palms kept rubbing against my jeans, the cd in my cup holder next to me. I pulled into a small space in front of a Starbucks, seeing Jimmy outside, drinking a Java Chip Frappucino. I quickly got out of the car and ordered a standard iced tea and casually walked to the table where Jimmy was.

"Austin! What's up?" the african- american man said, standing up to shake my hand. I firmly shook it and sat back into the chair, hiding the demo in my lap.

"Oh, not much. I just was wondering that if you had any room on the label for a new artist. She's got a great voice and I really think it may be a perfect money making opportunity." I said, leaning forward.

"Austin, you know that I can't always say yes to everything you 'suggest'." Jimmy said, dashing my hopes. I took the CD out of my lap and pushed it towards him. He grabbed it and stood up, tossing his cup into the trashcan. "I can't promise you anything, son,"

"I'm not asking you to promise me anything." I said, rising. "I am only asking for you to help out a friend and consider it."

The man shook his head. "Austin, you're crazy. But, that's why I like you. See you in a few weeks for our next recording session.

"You can count on it sir!" I said happily, standing and walking towards my car. The weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders, but my anxiety took the place.

Ally's POV

"It is NOT a date!" I said angrily over the phone.

My friend Trish and I were debating my awaiting evening over the phone as I was painting my toenails in the bathroom. The music of Katy Perry filled my ears as my toes turned red.

"Are you painting your nails?"

"Well, yeah."

"Are you wearing a dress?"

"Suprisingly, no."

There was a minor silence over the phone as I waited for the reply of the Latina girl. I smirked a little, but then continued talking.

"Doctor Who and burgers is hardly a date."

"With a cute boy like Allen, it's a date."

I rolled my eyes and put the brush back into the bottle, shaking it. "His name is Austin, Trish. Austin Moon."

The sounds of keys being typed filled my ears as I sat in a stupor.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, wobbling over to the kitchen.

"The name sounds familiar. I remember my sister mentioning it while over in the UK for work."

"Jainey did say that he traveled the country…" I trailed off.

"Are you sitting down?" Trish asked, just as the doorbell rang. I rolled my eyes and started to grab the phone.

"Talk to you later, Trish." I said, starting to click the button to drop the call, despite Trish's desperate pleas.

"Wait, Ally! He's a-"

I opened the door to find a vaguely familiar boy, smiling at me.

"Hello? Um, Mr. Nirle is down the hall, if you are looking for a barber." I said to the boy, expecting him to just be another lost, long-haired guy.

"Are you Ally Dawson?" He flat out asked. I paled a little, trying to think of what I had done to get in trouble.

"Who is asking?" I asked hesitantly.

** "****Her fiance, Dallas Centineo."**

* * *

**Let me say what all of you would like me to say. **

**WHAT?**

**~please review!~**


End file.
